mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex episodes
by Manga Entertainment.]] is a Japanese animated television series, based on Masamune Shirow's manga ''Ghost in the Shell. The episodes were directed by Kenji Kamiyama, animated by Production I.G, and produced by Bandai Visual, Bandai Entertainment, Dentsu, Nippon Television Network, Tokuma Shoten, Victor Entertainment, and Manga Entertainment. Stand Alone Complex was first licensed and broadcast in 2002 by anime television network Animax across most of Asia, as well as Latin America. It was subsequently licensed in the United States and Canada by Bandai Entertainment/Bandai Visual, in the United Kingdom by Manga Entertainment, and in Australia by Madman Entertainment. It continues to be broadcast in the United States as of August 2010 on Adult Swim, and was broadcast in Canada and the United Kingdom by YTV and AnimeCentral, respectively. The opening theme for each episode is "Inner universe" (lyrics: Origa, Shanti Snyder; music: Yoko Kanno; vocals: Origa), and the ending theme for each episode is "Lithium Flower" (lyrics: Tim Jensen; music: Yoko Kanno; vocals: Scott Matthew). The original soundtrack, containing the opening and closing themes in addition to other tracks from the series, was released by Victor Entertainment on January 22, 2002 in Japan, and by Bandai Visual on November 7, 2004 in the United States. Thirteen DVD compilations, each containing two episodes, were released by Bandai Visual between December 21, 2002 and December 21, 2003. The English adaptation of the anime was released in seven DVD compilations, each containing four episodes, by Manga Entertainment and Anchor Bay Entertainment between July 27, 2004 and July 26, 2005. Complete DVD collection boxes were released by Bandai Visual as a Limited Edition on July 27, 2007 in Japan, and by Manga Entertainment on October 31, 2006 in the United States. Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex contains two types of episodes: "Standalone (SA)" episodes, and "Complex ©" episodes. Episodes which are designated SA are "Stand-Alone" episodes taking place independently of the main plot, and usually focus on Section 9's investigation of isolated cases. Episodes designated C for "Complex" advance the main plot, which follows the members of Public Security Section 9 as they investigate the background behind the Laughing Man incident: the kidnapping and subsequent release of a Japanese CEO by a sophisticated hacker. Episodes Original Video Animation Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - The Laughing Man is a single episode original video animation that combines footage from the first season with new footage to retell one of the central story arcs of the series. The OVA was released on September 9, 2003 and is licensed for release in Region 1 by Bandai Entertainment. Tachikomatic Days Tachikomatic Days are a series of comedic shorts attached to the end of every episode of Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex featuring the Tachikoma think tanks of Section 9. See also * Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG * List of Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG episodes * Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. Solid State Society References Episodes 1st GIG Ghost In The Shell: Stand Alone Complex (Season 1) de:Liste der Ghost-in-the-Shell:-Stand-Alone-Complex-Episoden es:Anexo:Episodios de Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex